


Fight Pain With Pain

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Keith was hurting....Lance was happy....What it felt like to be loved as much as he loved Lance. What it felt like to be loved in return.





	Fight Pain With Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very angst one-shot/drabble from Keith's POV about his unreciprocated love for Lance.
> 
> This was bitter to write and perhaps deals with a very hard topic for those who had their hearts broken by not being loved back. It sucks, I know. 
> 
> So, enjoy the Kangst.

Keith was hurting.

His entire body hurt with ripples of profound longing that gradually ate him alive. He couldn't even allow a proper breath out without it wavering, his lips quivering and his eyes stinging.

But he swallowed the pain and faked indifference as his heart broke inside his chest, piece by piece until it was a hollow shell of his previous vigour.

Lance was happy.

Keith should be happy for him, shouldn't he? Should appreciate the fact that the love of his life had finally found happiness even if not with him.

But Keith couldn't pretend that it didn't consume him entirely, that it didn't crawl under his skin like a terrible rash he couldn't get rid off.

Lance's happiness should be his motive for finally moving on. It should give him a reason to search for his own happiness. It's what Lance would have wanted for him.

But he couldn't simply _be_ happy. Not when the only thing that gave him some stability was no longer within his grasp. He couldn't depend on Lance's warming trust anymore because it was no longer his.

It had never been _his._

And as he feigned total disinterest at Lance's continual chatter about his date with Allura, deep inside he fought pain with pain.

Keith often felt tired of being so selfless for the sake of others. Sometimes he wondered what it felt like to be on the other end, to have someone sacrificing for him instead.

What it felt like to be loved as much as he loved Lance. What it felt like to be loved in return.

But he couldn't ask Lance to sacrifice his happiness solely for him.

His love for him didn't allow Keith to ponder on the subject longer, inwardly beating himself for even being that selfish.

No; he would prefer to hurt than to shatter Lance's happiness because of him.

For Lance. For the love of his life. For the only one he had ever allowed inside the walls of his heart. The one that he, Keith, would sacrifice everything for, even his own heart.

For him he'd gladly accept the piercing pain of his soul being tear at the seams, a toxic grief coursing like acid through his veins.

For Lance Keith would conquer the universe, map the stars, trace the cosmos. He'd do that and so much more a thousand times again if it meant Lance's happiness.

With or without him.

Because Keith's happiness didn't compare to Lance's, not even by a long shot.

Lance was all the mattered to him and because of that, Keith still tried to pretend not to be slowly dying inside so his miserable sorrow would be Lance's content delight.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it too painful? Too angst? Did you like it despite the sadness?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by commenting, by giving me kudos, subscribing and sharing with your friends - go make them cry 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading 😘


End file.
